Endless Magnetism
by contradictively ironic
Summary: After a failed attempt at ending his life, Edward finds himself in the care of Bella Swan. AU/AH/BxE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

What do you feel when you're on the brink of death?

Do you feel the darkness seeping in, paralyzing your body, burning alive your insides?

Are you numb from the pain, finally free of the prison you are trapped in?

Or what if there was an alternative altogether? What if you didn't have to suffer through any of this?

What if someone could save you? Could that be your one final chance of redemption before judgment day?

I always knew in my mind that I was a despicable monster, one that didn't deserve to live, didn't deserve anything so pure, so good. And when she reincarnated as my one last chance at humanity, well, who was I to deny her choice to be with me? Even though I knew better, even though I knew I'd hate myself for the rest of my life, I was just masochistic enough to beg her to stay with me. To love me. To bring me back from the hell I made for myself.

And surely, if she left, that one gleaming hope, the silver lining in the clouds, would surely fade away.

And that was something to be afraid of.

* * *

**Oh my goodness. A new story!**

**I guess you all thought I was dead, heh, well not quite. So this is the prologue of my new story, and I'm really excited. I'm on break right now for around two weeks, so I have some free time. Plus, there's a foot of snow outside my doorsteps, so it's not like I can actually go anywhere.**

**For those of you reading Masqueraded, I'm sorry, but I had to discontinue it. I just didn't have my heart into it anymore, and I can't force myself to write something I didn't pride myself in. Sorry.**

**Review, and I'll send you a quote from the first chapter!**

**oh teenuh**


	2. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I'm justing borrowing her characters for the time being.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

Beep.

Beep.

The incessant beeping was almost enough for me to scold myself for how stupid and moronic I had acted. For the past twenty minutes, I had been faking slumber, just to avoid my parents, and Dr. Gerandy... my father's colleague. And my mentor. If the situation could not have escalated to any worse, my father was also my primary physician as well. The shame welled up in my throat when I thought of him paling and anguished to see my mangled body from my truck.

To have to struggle between professionalism and being my father and overreacting. Further proving how monstrous I was. Had I not been unconscious for the past several days from the looks of the calender hanging in my room, I would have been devastated to see him pacing anxiously around my hospital room. Worrying along with my mother, and my siblings.

Alice will have never have forgiven me. She was my best friend, and there was no hope in keeping my latest escapade a secret. She would clearly see through my lies in a heartbeat. She'd be furious that I hadn't come to her, and resorted to desperate measures. If I could, I would have her scream obscenities at me until the sky turned dark and the sun had set. Rather have her tell me I was a callous bastard, that I should rot in hell. Where I belong with the deviants and scum, because that was merely the truth.

Honesty and truth I could handle. Alice's grief-stricken face as she confides in me how disappointed she was that I closed myself from everyone and didn't seek help was not.

Attempted suicide.

At first, it sounded like the best option. In fact, it was the only option that I came up with. Because what else was available in this life that I could deserve?

Through it all, I knew that it was my own damn fault that I was left this way. My actions led me to this road with no return, and I could not blame it on anyone else. Everything had a consequence... and now I was facing mine.

To be honest, I didn't really regret my decision. After all, I did believe that this was the only way out. Albeit, a cowardly way out. In the words of Emmett, I would be "making a dick choice, while copping out".

But, after all is said and done, did it matter if I was being a coward? If I was giving up all I have worked my entire life for? No questions about it, the simplicity of it was obvious, no.

I do think I should have planned the situation better. My tendency to make a scene, to go to such extremes was what landed me here in Forks Hospital. As most people would say, good idea, bad execution.

Why hadn't I just taken pills? That would've been so effortless. There would be no pain, no prolonged suffering - just me, the pills, and the bottle. Eternal black would arrive quickly and I'd be numb from the alcohol before I knew it.

Though now here I lay, covered in injuries. I hadn't heard the verdict yet - Dr. Gerandy left me in silence and kept my family away for a better chance at recovery - but it didn't take a med student to know that cutting off your brakes and not wearing the seat belt of in the car with said malfunctioned brakes to know that it'd be months before I could get back on my feet again.

Maybe it was God's way of telling me that I wasn't ready for this. To end up in Hell, or whatever existed for me at the end of this life. Or maybe I was a lucky son of a gun to have actually survived.

Lying here was so mediocre, but I suppose it was punishment. Of course only I could find another way to hurt my mother even more. It's what I do best.

There was a total of 482 green stripes on the putrid yellow wallpaper. On every third stripe was a pattern of blue and purple wildflowers. Boredom tends to make you pay attention to unimportant details just so you wouldn't succumb to insanity.

Before I had resorted to such ridiculous distractions, I had started to count the many wounds splattered all over my body. There was too many; the sight of how much bandages used was more than enough to make me cringe and the bile to arise in my throat.

Footsteps neared my door, and I had a second more of peace before the onslaught of tears had arrived, courtesy of my mother.

"Oh Edward! Thank goodness, you're awake. We've been here for days - your father had to call in a few favors so he could trade his shifts with another physician - and Emmett flew in from Portland to see you! He's in the waiting room with Rosalie right now, and he's been wearing a hole in the carpet from his mindless walking. Alice went to the cafeteria to get something to eat and she'll be back soon if you want to talk to her," Esme babbled.

I blinked three times.

Esme never babbled unless she was deeply concerned or terrified out of her mind. Altogether, there was only a total of two times in my entire life that she had rambled on without a , when Emmett had encountered a bear on one of his Sunday hikes, and the other occasion when Carlisle had been gone for two weeks on a business call in Italy.

Someone should deliver a swift kick to my ass.

"Mom, please, I'm alright. Granted, I'm a little hindered right now." I tried to offer her a weak smile, but from the look on her face, it might have come off as more of a grimace. She immediately wrapped her arms around me, careful not to disrupt the bandaging or apply too much pressure where the bruising were most tender.

"Edward Anthony, be serious! You almost _died_," she wept. Her tears were freely flowing down her face, and by now, the guilt was eating me alive. She looked at me with a kind of sadness in her eyes. Like the longing a mother has for her lost child. A bittersweet desire, poison for your heart. She wanted me to be well, to be safe, but there was nothing she could do. It was a mother's instinct to want to protect her flesh and blood from harm. And Esme couldn't. She thought she let me down. How wrong she truly was.

"I know, mother. I-I guess I haven't given much thought. Where's dad? You said he was changing shifts?" I asked quickly, wanting to change the conversation that was heading down a dangerous path.

She sighed, and pulled a chair next to my bed. The screech of its legs scraping against the tiled floor made me flinch. Esme gave me an apologetic look and then settled down. "Talking with Dr. Gerandy. He should be in here any moment now. You gave him a heart attack! When he had heard that you had gotten into an accident, he nearly passed out on a patient he was inspecting. He almost had to be restricted from treating you because of his near hysteria."

I made a face. Dad must have been as plagued as mom... and Alice... and Emmett... and soon the rest of the people in the town of Forks. News like "Cullen's Golden Child" almost facing death was impossible to keep secret. Things like this seem to find a way to becoming leaked, whether you liked it or not. That was the toll for life in a small town.

No more than five seconds after she had said that, said father had walked in. Deep bruise-like circles were set beneath his tired blue eyes. Carlisle never did look like his age - forty two - until now.

"Edward," he breathed. "My boy. You're awake." He gave me a pat on my shoulder, and held a firm grasp on my free hand.

"How bad am I?"

No point in delaying the bad news any further.

Carlisle took a quick peek through my charts and frowned. "You are terribly lucky, Edward. Not many could go through such damage and walk out of it alive. Not that you'll be doing much walking for a while," he tensed, eying my broken right leg, "you have minor head injury, as of now, but I'd like to keep you here for a few nights for observation. We're not quite sure if there's been any permanent corruption."

Esme sobbed by my side as he continued to read off the heavy list, "You also have a variety of gashes scattered on your body, however, those should heal up without much problem. As apparent, you also have a broken leg. If someone didn't call in earlier, the damage would've been irreparable. A few cracked ribs, and a sprained wrist. No internal bruising had been done, so your recovery, while tedious and long, will be accessible."

Wincing slightly, I blew out a breath I didn't know I had held in until now. I was lucky. Under normal circumstances, this would have been my end. This _should have_ been my end.

"Unbelievable," I muttered.

"I'll say. Someone must have been watching over you, Edward."

--

The days spent at the hospital were indeed, tedious and long. My mother stayed by myself relentlessly, and refused to leave. I argued that she'd be bored out of her mind, because I was definitely going to be. Nonetheless, she pursued to spend her time here, complying with my every need.

My father visited me often too, at least once every few hours, in-between his shifts. Now that he was assured that my recovery was going to fine with not unwanted disruptions such as a fatal concussion, he returned to his work. He still checked up on me now and then to make sure I didn't do something stupid, like jump out of the window.

Right. Like I have the overwhelming urge to do just that.

Alice and her fiancé appeared after she got back from the cafeteria, which she deemed to be unsatisfactory, and kept me company while Esme went home to shower. They informed me on the latest news that I missed out on while I was unconscious. Her eyes told me that momentarily, I would get away with having a talk with her, in private, and that this brief dissipation was that, brief.

She and Jasper had finally set a date for their wedding, April 18th as recognition for the day they first met. Her smile was blinding as she described the decorum and the location they had picked. Neither Jasper and I were too interested, but we kept up with her as she described the beauty of having a Spring wedding.

Finally, when an hour had passed, and Alice was still debating on whether she should have fish or meat for her main entree, when I decided to press her for other news unrelated to wedding ceremonies.

"Well, Rosalie did a number on Emmett when he practically ran her over, but that was to be expected," she said nonchalantly as she filed her nails.

I straightened up. "What happened?"

"He was in a rush to get here promptly. Drove the Jeep to pick up Rosalie on his way to the airport, but he was panicking so he swerved on the driveway and almost hit her. Luckily for her, she dove out of the way out of instinct, and he only crashed into her mailbox."

There was that word again.

Luck.

Luck had saved my ass from being buried six feet under. Luck saved Rosalie from being crushed under Emmett's massive Jeep.

Everything seems to revolve around that lately, and I wonder how much longer until my own luck runs out.

"Anything else?"

"Why, actually yes!" And then she smirked, a devious smile planted on her rosy lips.

"Are you planning to wait a day before telling me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh hush. It's called building up suspense."

"Well, get on with it."

"Isabella Swan has come home," she sang.

--

I was 15 when I first met Isabella Swan.

She was the daughter of Chief Swan, and after her flighty mother had divorced her father, both of them had moved to California, and then later on to Phoenix, Arizona. Or so that's what the gossipers said.

Since she was 9 years old, her mother would fly her out to Forks and Isabella would spend a month with Charlie.

Despite the diminutive size of the town, I've yet to catch a glance of Bella, unlike Alice. Alice had seen her in various parts of Forks. From riding her bike down the road to the market, to the playground at Forks Elementary. Alice never failed to mention the beauty of Isabella, and made unsubtle hints that I should meet her one day.

During the summer that I turned 15, I had gotten my chance.

My mother had an errand that she needed me to run, and since I had gotten my permit the day before, she allowed me to drive the Mercedes, if Emmett was there to supervise me. He had gotten his license a year ago, and to my parents, that set him to be a good example for myself.

Emmett was reluctant to get in the car with me, but the opportunity to see me make a dent in Carlisle's precious possession was too good to pass up.

"When Carlisle sees the scratch you caused on his Mercedes, he'll forget all about the vase I smashed. Someone has to take the heat off of me for a while, and since Alice can't seem to do any wrong, it's up to you, Edward. Don't let me down," he warned.

Thrifty Mart was, sadly, the only available grocery store in Forks. In a town this small, there were no need for Safeway's and Costco's.

The parking lot was relatively empty for a July afternoon, the only other car here being an old Toyota. Grabbing a shopping cart, Emmett and I ventured inside, unaware of what was going to transpire.

Emmett had left me in search for his most prized food, Fruity Pebbles, while I had to go scavenge for milk and pasta sauce for tonight's dinner. I wasn't paying much to where I was going, my eyes wandering to the aisles stacked with food, when my cart had abruptly clashed with another. I was caught off-guard, and stumbled slightly before regaining my equilibrium again.

"I'm so sorry, I-"

My apology was cut off when I saw _her_. My first thought was, _she's definitely not from around here._ I would've noticed if she was. Her dark brunette hair was a striking contrast to her ivory skin. And her eyes! They were unnaturally large framed by unnaturally long lashes. Impulsively, my eyes trailed down to her red, full lips. They were opened in shock, which only reminded me that I was staring at her, like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to hit your cart, I wasn't paying attention."

"No blood, no foul," she said quietly. A slow blush appeared on her pale cheeks, coloring them bright red.

As I untangled the wheels of her cart from my own, I said, "My name is Edward Cullen. You must be... Isabella? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you before."

"Yes, I guess that's the downside of living here. Everyone knows who you are, who your parents are, and your darkest secrets," she joked.

"So are you visiting? For the summer?" I knew the answer already, everyone did, but telling her that I knew that little fact, and her name, might give her the intention of running away from me, screaming as she did.

She picked up a can of Ragu, checked the price labeled on the jar, and placed it in her cart. "Until the end of this month, and then I'm flying back home to Phoenix."

I bent down, and imitated what she did, showing her I had a reason for being here even though Alice despised Ragu, and asked her, "You consider Phoenix home?"

Isabella's elbows leaned on the handle of her cart as she got into a comfortable position. Her stance gave me a nice view as I pretended to also check the cost, while hiding my motive. "I do. Phoenix is warm, hot. I might not look like it, but I love the sun. The heat takes some getting used to, but I prefer it to the dreary weather we have in Forks. Take today, for example. It's the middle of July, and yet, only earlier, the clouds were raining cats and dogs."

"That's not too surprising for Washington weather. In March, we had about half an inch of snow." Everyone had been exuberant over the bipolar weather, and not too many complained over missing a day of school.

"You're kidding. Snow? In March? That's a bit dramatic, though since it's Forks, that doesn't shock me," she frowned.

I was about to ask her what she was doing next, when Emmett had chosen now to make himself present. He punched me in the shoulder and whined, "Are you done yet? The game's on later today and I don't want to miss it. Who the hell are you?"

Glaring at him, I gave a smack to his head. "Sorry, that's Emmett, my brother. He was dropped on his head a lot as a child and often forgets his mannerisms." She giggled, and I resisted the temptation to grin. Said satisfaction for making Isabella amused was hastily evaporated as Emmett opened his big mouth again.

"Don't listen to what _he_ said. I can be quite charming when I want to," he chuckled. He smiled at her in a style that I was sure was meant to be alluring, but in my opinion made him resemble a pedophile. Unfortunately, I was the minority. Isabella blinked as she was at a loss for words. I internally groan. The one girl I found to be attractive and my brother has stolen her from right under my nose. I felt like a child throwing a tantrum for not getting what he wanted. A tiny voice was shouting "It's not fair!" as we speak.

"It was nice meeting you, Isabella. Come on, we're keeping her from getting her groceries done. The chief won't approve of us stalling his dinner any longer." Ruefully, I dragged myself and Emmett away from her. She waved as us, and turned to walk down the aisle, in the opposite direction.

And that was the last time I'd seen Isabella.

* * *

**So, here you go! The first chapter. And I managed to get it typed up before Christmas too! I hope you liked it, because most likely, I won't update again until after Christmas.**

**Readers, I have a quick question for you, would you rather have this story to be told continually in Edward's POV, or have it alternate with Bella's?**

**Tell me in your review! I'd love to hear feedback from you guys. And for every review, you get a quote from the next chapter.**

**And reviews are better than presents. So send me your love!**

**Happy holidays! And for those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas!**

**oh teenuh**


	3. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I'm just borrowing her characters for the time being.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

I snorted. I wanted to pretend like she had no effect on me whatsoever. It was better to hide my feelings rather than let Alice know that I actually thought of Isabella often. Or how I spent nights lying in my bed wondering where she was now. Did she return home to Arizona? Is she living happily ever after, going to college, carefree?

No, I wouldn't let her know.

Over the past few years, I've learned that the less you show others, the less weapons you arm them with. Perhaps that was why no one knew the turmoil I felt inside. The constant twists and turns my insides made whenever I had a moment's peace. Voices in my head, taunting and laughing. I showed no signs and everyone was kept in the dark. Cowardice at its best.

If I wanted to pinpoint the moment when this all began, I suppose it had started a few months ago. Self-loathing didn't creep up on me, no. The feeling was always there. Hidden deep behind the bars of my mind, always resurfacing until a temporary happiness pushed it back once more. But eventually, even the monster inside me couldn't be sustained, and the bars couldn't hold much longer. He was released.

The pieces fell apart, and my world came crashing down.

"That's interesting," I murmured nonchalantly. Alice's face slightly fell when she noticed I showed no enthusiasm. No thrill in her short words.

"Yes, it is. I don't know why she came down here for the summer. Seems like a rather sudden move back," she frowned.

I sighed. I wanted to move onto a different subject, move away from talking about _her_. "Alice, don't pry into others' lives, please."

"Edward, you know damn well I am not prying! I was curious, that's all," she sniffed.

My mother walked inside the room, tired, but still exerting calmness and elegance. "Mary Alice, go home. Edward needs his rest, and he doesn't need you to bother him. You can play with him when he is discharged tomorrow," she scolded.

She scowled, but relented and left the room, giving me a sly look before leaving.

"Thanks mom."

Her pale, cold hand brushed a stray lock of my hair away from my eyes, and stroked the side of my cheek. Her touch took me back to those years so far back, the time of when I was a a mere child and the world was mine to hold. Everything was simple then.

A fool I was.

"Edward, I think we should talk."

--

The next day, I was more than happy to be free of the hideous trappings of the hospital. Despite it being a place of saviour for most people, you're never rid of the claustrophobic feelings it bestows upon you. Like a thick blanket of smog, it suffocates you, until there is no more room to breathe. Then, slowly, the life in you is choked out... It was an eerie feeling. A bad omen.

Carlisle refused to let me drive, what with my battered leg, and requested Emmett to drive me home. I was sure that Rosalie wouldn't be too happy with this arrangement, but for the most part, she didn't seem more sneering than usual.

Being driven around in a wheelchair was going to be a pain. I was confined here for four weeks, and then three more weeks on crutches. Since I've never felt dependent on _anyone_ for as long as I can remember, besides my own mother, it was a hard adjustment that I needed getting used to. Humiliation washed over me when Emmett insisted on carrying me to his jeep.

Perhaps in light of recent events, Emmett felt that he had to have a man to, well massive bear talk, because the second he closed his car door, he was spewing out words faster than I could comprehend.

"You know, Edward, you scared the hell out of me. When I found out that my _only_ brother almost died, well, Rosalie had to slap some sense in me before I did something stupid."

"Before or after you almost ran over your wife?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to be nice to you, dumbass. Anyway, I realize I may not have been the best older brother to have growing up. I admit I was a pain-"

"Em, you put superglue on my bike seat when I was seven."

"Didn't I tell you to shut - forget it. As I was saying, I know I've been a pain, but... I do love you Edward. Don't think that I don't." He averted his eyes to the road, and clenched his fists a little too hard on the steering wheel.

For Emmett, this was as emotional as he could get. He didn't cry, he didn't sob, he was just this brick of unstoppable force. You couldn't break him down. It wasn't that he had the emotional capacity of a pin, but more like he had to be strong emotionally because he was strong physically.

"Emmett, I love you too." He gave me a curt nod, and that was that.

Neither of us could stay silent for long; Emmett because he was boisterous and loud, and that was his personality, myself because I couldn't bear awkward atmospheres.

We chatted leisurely about unimportant details. Alice's upcoming wedding, his and Rosalie's home life. Trivial things.

Finally, the drive to our family's home in Forks was winding to an end, and the grand house - if you can even call it that - came into view. Our family rarely spend time here, and it was really a waste to have the monster. Emmett and Rose lived in Portland, while Alice, Jasper, and I live in Seattle during the school year. My father spent too much of his time at the hospital, while my mother spent her time renovating the space that was never used. Superfluous, really.

Yet, there it was. The tall, wide windows shone as the little June rays hit them. The grass was neatly trimmed, the flowers watered. As beautiful and intimidating as it was on the outside, the inside was spacious... bare... empty. Kind of like myself.

My brother helped me out of the enormous Jeep again, and onto the wheelchair. We had a struggle up the steps, to which Emmett told me Carlisle was planning on building a provisional ramp. Carlisle's building skills extend to at most, being able to saw wood, so I was marginally worried he'd hurt himself.

"Home sweet home," I muttered.

Inside, it was a vast canvas of white.

Very white.

I felt dirty and unclean here, with the forest green shirt I was wearing. An intruder of colors.

"So, mom moved you downstairs to one of the guest bedrooms, 'cause well, you're not exactly in a position where you can get up the stairs. And as Carlisle's going to have a hard enough time building the ramp for the steps outside, Esme doesn't want him to you know, break his back," Emmett explained. He dropped me off to one of the rooms down the hall.

The thing about big houses such as ours is that there are still rooms that I have yet to explore. Our family only moved to Forks my second semester of senior year, so I hardly spent any time here at all. Four months at maximum. Afterward, I ended up living with Jasper and Alice while we attended the University of Washington.

Usually, when I was living at home, I stayed in my room, or out of it. The other rooms I even set foot inside were the kitchen, the living room, and my bathroom. Everywhere else was a total stranger, including the one I was in front of now.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the store to pick up some food. Esme is going to be back here soon; she's still at the hospital. Rose is taking your car to be examined - see if we can at least salvage some scrap. Alice and Jasper, well they're in Port Angeles. You can manage by yourself for twenty minutes right?" he asked me.

I raised my eyebrow. What trouble could I get into in a wheelchair? "I'll be fine. The only problem that might actually occur is if my bladder starts to get full. But I can hold it until then."

"Eww, man, didn't need to know that little detail," he grimaced. I chuckled at his disgusted expression. He makes a face when I talk about bodily functions, but he finds it appropriate to discuss sexual positions he plans to try with Rosalie.

"Alright, I'm off. I'll be back soon," he yelled as he left me behind.

I didn't know if I could trust myself to be alone right now. If anyone knew what had gone through my mind just five days earlier, they wouldn't dare leave me alone. I'd be under constant supervision.

But then, could I stop myself from making a bad decision? My pride says yes, while the more rational side of me wants to call Emmett and tell him to come back and not let me leave his sight for a minute.

It was easy to figure out which decision I had made.

Turning the knob on the door, I pushed open the door, and wheeled myself inside. It was weird, not using my leg. Daily, we abuse what we have, and always taking the minute things for granted. Our minds, our families, our friends. Everything we have, there's still one more person out there in the world who doesn't.

My room was my sanctuary. Somehow, no matter where I am in life, I always ended up back here. The walls were still the goldish hue, a vibrant change from the blankness of the other rooms in the house. Crimson red drapes hung on the window replaced as the southern wall. At night, when I couldn't sleep (which was often), I would just lie next to it, just to see the view. From there, I could see the river and treetops, and the sheer beauty of the woods.

What time I had was spent staring outside that window, reading, or listening to music. The western wall was lined with shelf after shelf of cd's. Alice joked that my collection was more extensive that one of a music store. She claimed it was ridiculous how many I had, but truthfully music was the only thing that kept me sane. The one tiny string holding me to life, and what had prolonged my suicide attempt.

I wonder if it was the drugs not wearing off, or if what I was seeing before me was real.

"Please excuse my manners, but who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?"

A petite girl, with a small frame stood with her back towards me, straightening a shelf. Her brown hair, almost black cascaded down to the small of her back. She wore a light pink tank top, and cut off jeans, even though it couldn't have been more than sixty five degrees outside.

"Hello? Girl?" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck, "Can you hear me?"

She didn't show no sign that she heard me, and continued to move around books, while humming under her breath. I tentatively moved my way to her, and lightly tapped her on the back.

I guess I deserved what happened next.

Girl grabbed my arm and twisted my arm behind my back, keeping a tight grip on my injured wrist. Her fierce expression softened when she saw that I was in a wheelchair, and not some frightening burglar. Her brown eyes were awfully familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on who she was. Her breath washed over me, and I was intoxicated. I couldn't place what her scent was. Most distinct was a scent of strawberry, but there was also a mixture of honey and sweet pea, with... freesia?

She was too close for my comfort.

"Excuse me, but could you loosen your grip on my wrist?" I asked her. Her eyebrows knit together, and I pulled out one of the ear buds in her ear, and repeated my question. In a flash, she dropped my arm, and moved away from me.

She bit her lip, and blushed a furious red. "Sorry. I'm so used to getting defensive when someone sneaks behind me. I didn't mean to hurt you," she apologized. I waved off her apology.

"So who are you...?" I asked.

The girl laughed and said, "I'm surprised you don't remember me. It's me, Isabella Swan, or well, Bella. Daughter of the police chief, and the runaway wife." Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she gauged my reaction.

Somewhere up there, the Gods are pointing and laughing.

I chuckled, "Oh, forgive me for my ignorance. I guess you remember me then?"

"Would I be in your room if I didn't?" she teased. Bella sat down at the foot of my bed, her hair swaying behind her, exposing her swan-like neck. Her skin was a creamy ivory color. Not quite as pale as my own skin, however.

My eyebrows knit together, what was she doing in my room? Surely she hadn't materialized from the memories in the back of my mind? Or am I delusional? "Why are you in my room? Not that I mind of course, but it is a shock seeing you after four or so years."

"You mean your parents haven't told you?" she asked curiously. Her head cocked slightly to the side, and she was so adorable that I...

"No, they haven't," I frowned. "Alice had told me that you were coming back for the summer, but she never said the reason why. Visiting your dad, are you?"

As soon as my words left my mouth, her posture stiffened, and her eyes drifted away. Like she was lost in thought.

"Charlie... he's been sick for the past two months. For a few weeks now, he's been nursing a really harsh flu. I've tried to get him to see a doctor, but he claims he'll be better soon. I got worried, and... I would've arrived here earlier, but he told me under no circumstances am I allowed to blow off the last few weeks of school."

I wanted to hug her. Irrational as it was, I did because she looked so _vulnerable_ and innocent.

"He's getting better now, the few days I've been here. For a full grown man, he has been surviving on cereal and orange juice. How he lived without me for so long, I'll never know. It's not wonder that his health had been shot to ashes."

"Yesterday I ran into your sister Alice. I don't know if she ever told you, but we used to be somewhat friends when I visited. We didn't keep in touch much during the school year, but when I used to visit, sometimes we might hang out. Anyway, she told me about your accident, and well, she was worried about you."

Involuntarily, I grimaced. More guilt to pile on me. And it was _sickening_ how even incapacitated, I would continue to hurt people. It was in my nature to be cruel, to be heartless. Bella, a girl who hasn't known me for more than a mere ten minutes, had been shown, whether she knew it or not, the damage I caused.

"She told me that your family all have engagements, and she didn't want to leave you alone in the house, without anyone to help you. Alice also said that those engagements could easily be broken off, but you wouldn't stand for your family was doting on you, instead of doing something productive.

"So I casually told her that I'd be happy to watch over you, because I don't have anything do except for taking care of the house and Charlie," she finished, her cheeks tinting pink.

I was about to reply when the front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Emmett.

Dammit.

"Where are you Edward?" he bellowed out. Only he could make the walls tremor.

"In my room," I called back. He entered my room carrying two large plastic bags filled to the brim. He raised an eyebrow at Isabella but but said nothing. I could only imagine how this would look to a third party.

Finally, he said,

"I'd congratulate you on finally landing a girl in your room, but I hope you know you're incapacitated, Edward. Might want to wait until you can use your legs."

Isabella tensed up, but there was an unmistakable smile playing on her lips.

"Emmett," I said sternly.

He laughed loudly, "Calm, Edward. I met Bella already. But this was such a good setup, I couldn't resist."

Rolling my eyes, and my chair to him, I gave him a firm punch to the arm. He didn't even wince.

"You have to hit a little harder than that, little brother. I'm going to the kitchen. See you later, Edward, Bella."

"Bye Em!" shouted Bella. She gave me a smile and the awkward silence fell between us. She traced circles on my bedspread, as I tried to think of something to say. Then it dawned on me, a little too late. I had a girl. In my room. Alone. On my bed. Who was planning on taking care of me.

Good God, what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Yes that was 2,000 words of crap but I wanted to get this chapter done and out.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I could make up excuses and such, but I doubt you'd want to hear them. Sadly, the next update might not be until late January, or early February because as a high school student, I have finals coming up, and school comes before writing (oh the horror).  
**

**But you know, review, and show me some love, because I'll need it if I want to survive the next few weeks.**


End file.
